


Happy January 24th

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: Sam trying to make Dean birthday meaning full and special





	Happy January 24th

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Jessica Lee moore too

The clock struck midnight it was officially January 24th

Dean Winchester Birthday

Dean was never the type to celebrate it he never thought he was worth celebrating for, his father made that perfectly clear

But there was someone who thought he was worth celebrating

And that someone is Samuel Winchester, Dean's baby brother

Sam was not about to let another one of Dean's birthday go by without being celebrated. Sam was on the computer in the library as Dean slept in Sam and his shared room

Sam was Planning the perfect day for his brother

No hunting, No Monsters, no supernatural

Only him and Dean 

Brothers and lovers 

Sam was making small arrangements on his laptop he finished at 2:09 in the morning he decided it was enough so he left for bed

Sam was gonna make sure that his brother has the best birthday ever

9:28Am

Dean carefully opens his eyes only to see an empty space next to him where his Sammy supposed to be   Dean groaned wanting his brother "Hey Baby" a soft voice spoke Dean turned his head towards the front of the bed where Sam was standing, Dean groggy mood turned into an happy one 'why is Dean Bed head so freaking sexy?' Sam thought as he smile looking at Dean half naked body the other half under the sheets

(Imagine Season 8 or 9 Dean when he was a demon and he was shirtless in bed)

"Why imagine things that you could do to me if  you could actually do them Sammy" Dean voice echoed in Sam's ears snapping him out of his trance "uh--" Sam cheeks Turned a light shade of pink, Dean really knows how to start off his birthday huh?

Dean eyes were filled with love and a hint of lust 

Sam let's out a sigh, Sam was never the type for morning sex but since he was determine for Dean to have a amazing birthday he'll do anything for him "you are so lucky it's your birthday big brother" Sam slowly took of his shirt teasing Dean who was biting his lip can't it be his birthday everyday then? 

Dean let's out a deep groan "I haven't even touched you Dean" Sam chucked dropping his grey V neck walking towards the bed ripping off the blankets showing Dean fully naked body "Like what you see Sammy" Dean smirked "Shouldn't be talking like that birthday boy" Sam growled seductively grabbing his brother by his ankles pulling him roughly Dean Wrapping his legs around Sam waist immediately as Sam picked Dean up as if Dean weighted nothing

Sam slams Dean back roughly against the wall "No holding back today Sammy", "can't be too rough Dean we're still doing things today" Sam teased still telling the truth before Dean got to question him Sam lips were already on Dean neck already making Dean a moaning mess

Yep today gonna be a good day

12:56 Pm noon

"Can I open my eyes yet Sam?" Dean Asked for the 100th time in a cute whiny tone that Sam honestly loved, Sam let's out a Chuckle still keeping his eyes on the road while he drove the impala "Dean, No" Dean huffed "ugh but saaaaaammmmmm"

"Not yet Dean we're almost there" Sam said with a promising tone Dean groaned crossing his arms Dean wore his famous Red flannel shirt as Sam wore his grey

The impala suddenly comes to a stop, Sam gets out  first taking some things out of the trunk of the Impala

And no not weapons 

"Sam?"

"Give me a minute Dean" Sam spoke up as he closed the trunk Dean sighs "your lucky that I love you", "and your lucky that I can't kill you on your birthday" Sam chimed smiling as he was setting something up 

Dean nose filled with the sent of nature not the nasty kind like there used to but the febreze kind?

After a minute Dean side of the Impala opens "step out but keep your eyes closed" , "yes sir" Dean mocked in a sarcastic tone causing Sam to pinch him "ow okay I'm sorry geez" Dean mumbled keeping his eyes closed stepping out of baby as Sam shut the door for him soon giding him towards somewhere "are you planning on killing me?" Dean said of course joking "Shut it old man" Sam whispered smiling "hey be kinder to your elders you young wipersnapper" Dean spoke in an old voice causing Sam to laugh "Alright hold still" Sam said letting go while Dean stood still like a good boy 

 

"Alright open your eyes" Sam said rather nervously it was cute

Dean slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by a bright light his eyes adjusted after blinking a couple of times his eyes slightly widen to see the scene before him a plane feild with beautiful flowers, roses, Daisy's and tulip's a small River on the right the water was a beautiful clear blue you could see the pebbles and the fishes there was some trees his eyes soon landed on his baby brother who was sitting on a big blanket with a picknet basket next to him some form of different kinds of food surrounding him with a Cake in the middle and PIE!!!! 

Dean lips slightly parted his green eyes shining in the sun light he could hear birds tweeting in the distance and the sound d of squirrels 

He looked at Sam again only to notice how his brother was looking at him Sam was smiling but Dean could tell he was nervous his cheeks were dusted with pink and it was so cute 

Dean carefully walked towards him and the small cute picknet area "I know you don't like chick flick moments and this gotta be the biggest one b--" Dean kneeled in front of Sam cupping his cheeks gently pressing his lips against Sam's the kiss was soft and sweet and filled with love, the younger Winchester hummed kissing back they held the kiss for a little longer later separating "I love it Sam" Dean said softly the sun shining beautifully on Dean face trapping Sam in awe 

"Shall we eat?" Sam blinked a couple of times "yeah, yeah! Definitely" he chuckled 

So the did 

They both enjoyed there meals sometimes feeding one another and of course Dean feasting on a pie as Sam took a picture on his phone without Dean noticing  later cutting the cake that said 'Happy 40th Birthday Dean' with small guns around it that made Dean laugh the candles saying 40, Sam recording Dean, singing Happy birthday to him as Dean blushed smiling at the camera threatening Sam that he's gonna kill him 

The cake was half gone the boys were laying on the blanket looking up at the beautiful clear sky, Dean carefully props himself on his arm looking down at Sam, Sam faces his head towards Dean giving him an confused puppy face putting a pink tulip behind Dean ear before making him smile "what?" Sam asked "Nothing, just your amazing I have no idea what I did to deserve you" Dean softly said, Sam smiled up at his big brother "I should be saying that birthday boy" Dean rolled his eyes "shut up Bitch......" Dean chuckled smiling "jerk" Sam finished, Sam's eyes flickered across Dean's face noticing his beautiful freackles that he claims that are specks of dirt "what?" Dean questioned 

"nothing just...... You know that I love and appreciate you right?....." Dean was taken back by his brother question "of course I know that Sammy, what's wrong?" Sam shook his head "nothing" "Sammy......", "It's nothing Dean I promise" Sam smiled Dean raised a brow "if your sure Mr.Sexy" Dean teased leaning down kissing his brother softly pulling away after 10 seconds biting his bottom lips "I love you Sam Winchester....." Sam smiled "I love you too Dean Winchester" grabbing Dean cheek gently pulling him down kissing him sweetly 

Sam was gonna pull away but Dean had different plans getting on top of Sam his knees on either side of him cupping Sam cheeks as Sam held his older brother hips the kiss was still slow and soft both enjoying the moment

Sam sat up carefully, Dean moving with him sliding onto his lap  wrapping his arms around his neck as Sammy wrapped his arms around Dean waist

Sam groaned when Dean bit his lip "mmm Dean" he mumbled when Dean pulled on his lip d

Dean hums in response "what time is it" Sam managed to get out "2 something" he responded "shit come on Dean" Dean whined pulling away "hey trust me I'd love to mess with you but we got somewhere to be I swear I'll make it up to you okay?" Dean pouted "no fair" Sam smiled "oh yeah?" Dean nodded Sam smirked flipping the over causing Dean to squeak as Sam layed Dean on his back burrying his face in Dean neck nuzzling him making Dean laugh since Sam was basically tickling him 

A couple of minutes later Sam and Dean packed everything up holding hands walking towards the Impala sharing small kisses here and there placing everything in baby's trunk "so where to next?" Dean asked as they both entered baby "now that is a bigger surprise" Sam smiled lovingly, Dean smiled back trusting his brother completely

An hour later

Dean head rest against baby's window as she came to a stop Sam smiled to himself one last birthday present for the man who deserved the world

Sam got out of the Impala walking over to Dean side softly knocking on Dean window waking the older Winchester up "keep my eyes closed?" He said groggy "please?" Dean nodded in response as Sam opened the door helping Dean out shutting baby door again as the walked a couple of feet then stopping "take off your shoes and socks", "wha--","do you trust me??" Dean wanted to punch Sam for asking him such a question so he did his feet meeting something cold and hard but it was flat and smooth

Sam took both his socks and shoes setting the somewhere as he took of his own putting them with Dean's 

He walked back to his lover rolling up Dean's pant legs doing the same thing to himself before finally taking Dean's hand into his "take your first step" Sam voice was calm and gentel something that Dean loved

Dean sighs stepping forward soon feeling something weird his feet felt weird they were surrounded by something slightly rough and soft, dirt? Nah couldn't be him and Sam digged many graves and dirt doesn't feel like this, it was a bit hit warm even, then he heard it birds no not birds, seagulls? 

Sam smiled at the face Dean made when he heard the seagulls "Sam....", "Keep listening" so he did, a small crash of waves was heard, water

No way.... He couldn't be, Sam didn't "open your eyes" Sam said softly Dean carefully opened his eyes only for them to widen 

He was at the beach...... With Sam

There's Sand there's seagull there's an ocean!!! Well a piece of it 

"Sammy.....", "You've always said you wanted to come here Dean" tears filled Dean's eyes taking in the scenery it was better then he imagined "what are you waiting for Dean? The beach is calling you" Sam smiled when his brother looked at him with a child like expression Sam gesture him to go making Dean smile planting a big kiss on Sam lips before running across the sand towards the water making Sam smile watching in awe as his brother sprinted across the warm sand throwing his flannel shirt off and his jeans leaving him in his boxers screaming 'WOOOOOOOOOOOO' jumping head first into the shallow water his head soon popping out as if he was Ariel

Dean shook his head like a wet dog with a huge smile on his face he was practically glowing Dean green eyes were shining as bright as the Stars he looked so care free as if the supernatural didn't exist as if they weren't hunters he looked normal he looked truly happy and Sam loved it he wishes Dean could be care free everyday 

Dean eyes landed on Sam seeing that his brother hasn't moved from the steps "COME ON SAMMY THE WATER IS FINE!!!!" Dean screamed happily his cheeks a deep red his eyes crinkled 

Sam shook his head smiling, honestly he just wants to watch Dean be happy that's all he wants  "PLEASE SAMMY FOR ME?" Dean yelled doing Sam puppy eyes he may be far but Sam could still see em' Sam sighs taking off his flannel and jeans walking towards Dean leaving his clothes next to Dean jeans 

Walking to the water jumping in earning a YEAH from Dean, Sam swam to Dean under water honestly making Dean worry about him until strong arms wrapped around him pushing him up Sam coming up with him as his feet rested on the sand beneath the crystal blue water while Dean screamed for a second looking down to see it's Sam who had a big grin on his face as if he did nothing wrong "Don't do that you scared me!" Dean scolded "Awe Dean Worried about little ol' me?", "Bitch," , "oh hush you love me" Dean huffed still agreeing

Minutes, hell even hours passed 

Soft kisses we're shared under and above water sweet words lovingly words were shared

Chasing one another was a blast ending with tickle wars sometimes kisses as well, the sun was setting which meant the day was coming to an end both boys stood on the shore watching the sunset holding one another hands fully clothed minus shoes "Sam", "hm?"

"Thank you" Sam looked at Dean confused "thank you for the best birthday ever" Dean smiled up at he brother kissing him gently slowly pulling away

Sam smiled "Dean....", "Hm" Sam faced Dean and Dean did the same still holding hands "you've done a lot for me, you've went to hell for me you took dad's abuse for so many years for me, you've killed and fought for me, you practically raised me when we were younger and you've saved me countless times it's so hard to explain and I'll always be great full" Dean looked at Sam Confused "Sam?...." Dean asked worried 

"Dean Winchester" Sam said softly catching Dean of guard as he slowly got down on one knee still holding Dean hand digging through his pocket with his free hand taking out a small red box Dean's eyes widen when everything finally clicked his cheeks burning red "We've been through a lot, the world has kicked our ass till we fell but we always got right back up when something splits us up we always come back together, we've fought but we always forgived each other we've made mistakes but we always helped each other when we did"

"We've known each other our whole lives we literally grew up together but I'd love to be with you forever will a seal, so Dean...." Dean sucked in a breath as Sam opened the box revealing an golden bane "will you do me the honor of not just being my brother or my lover but my partner for life.........." Dean was crying now 

"Dean will you marry me?"

Dean kept crying as Sam blushed looking up at his brother with those beautiful sunflower eyes Dean smiled tears going down his freckled cheeks "Yes....... Sammy a million times yes!!!" Dean cheered crying freely when Sam broke out into a smile putting the ring on Dean left hand ring finger placing a kiss on it standing looking down at his now fiancee 

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck pulling him into a deep kiss his lips saulty from the tears running his fingers through Sam hair 

They both pull away resting there foreheads together "I love you Mr.Winchester", "I love you too Mr.Winchester" Sam whispered

Happy Birthday Dean

This really was an amazing birthday


End file.
